


You make me Smile

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Art, Gen, Header, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Dolce Amore93, created by moonlessky - Posted December 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me Smile

  


**Author's Note:**

> The grapics were especially created for DolceAmore93, please don't use them to make banners, icons or the like


End file.
